


Golden Regret

by checkered_soul



Category: One Piece
Genre: (it's not super important but its there), Angels, Angst, Blood and Gore, Demon AU, Demons, Fallen Angels, General Trigger Warning, Hurt/Comfort, Lust demon, Multi, One Piece - Freeform, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Temporary Character Death, ZoSan - Freeform, angel au, angel zoro, demon sanji, fallen angel zoro, trans zoro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkered_soul/pseuds/checkered_soul
Summary: Sometimes the end, is just the beginning.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 30
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I got inspo for very randomly and Im going with it. Im going to try to update regularly but that might not work out.

Zoro laid there blood pooled around him, the world soft and faded in his vision. 

This is what death was, was it not? 

He looked to his side, a familiar face looking back at him, blood staining his hair. 

Sanji was going to die also, wasn’t he. 

Zoro would never admit this to anyone but, if he had to die with anyone, he’s glad it’s Sanji. Even if he had never worked up the courage to tell him how he felt, just being able to keep him forever was fine with him. 

Zoro opened his mouth, trying to find the energy, to speak but Sanji beat him to it. 

“I’m sorry I never got to say I love you.” He said softly. 

Zoro felt tears come to his eyes before replying: “I’m sorry I never told you either.” 

There was a pause. 

“I love you.” They said in unison before Zoro could feel the world going dark. 

Faint yelling from the others could be heard as they died there. 

\------

It was bright here, very bright. 

Zoro tried to open his eyes, but had to keep them shut tight for a few moments before he tried again. 

The light was blinding, but after a moment he was barely able to see again. 

“What?” He said out loud to himself. 

“Ah! You are finally awake! Welcome” A voice boomed around Zoro and he looked around, behind him there was a figure, a bright ring around their head. 

Zoro stood quickly, instinctively reaching to his side for his swords. He felt his hand move past where they usually would be, he looked down to notice they were gone. 

“Where are my swords.” he asked, adrenaline making it very easy to speak to this unearthly person in a threatening tone. 

“Fear not, child, they are safe on earth, but you will have them here as well, their spirits are connected to you much more than we originally thought.” The figure spoke, a smile wide on their face.

Zoro paused for a moment, memories flooding back to him: A warm laugh; golden locks of hair that seemed to be so delicate that if you touched them they would never let you go; the brightest blue eyes Zoro had ever seen.

"Where is he?" He mumbled, and the figure leaned closer.

"Hm?"tThey asked, either not hearing him or needing clarification.

"Where is Sanji." Zoro asked, tone sharp yet distinctly worried. 

The figure leaned back; they heard him now.

They looked to the side, contemplating what their next words should be. 

"You can not see him." They said. 

"What do you mean I can't see him? Just tell me where he is!" Zoro demanded, and the figure looked down.

"He did not make it here; he was not worthy." The figure said, disgust clearly written on their face.

_ "Not worthy??? _ What the hell is  _ that _ supposed to mean?!" Zoro was  _ furious _ . How  _ dare _ they take Sanji away from him. How  _ dare _ they not tell Zoro where his love is.

The figure grew more worried over Zoro. 

"You are dead. You know this. You made it to Heaven because your sins did not outweigh your soul. Surely if it were up to me, you would be in Hell and Sanji would be up here, but the world works in mysterious ways." The figure spoke, voice echoing throughout the room.

"What?" Zoro could barely get the words out of his mouth. So many other things got stuck in his throat; he couldn't speak them even if he tried. 

"You are an angel, and he is a demon. You are not allowed to see him. It is forbidden." The figure spoke again, pausing briefly, "There is someone else who is waiting for you." The figure spoke, reaching out one hand.

Zoro kept his hands to himself. 

The figure shrugged and started to walk, motioning for Zoro to follow them.

\--------

Burning. It hurt. It hurt all over. Hurt like nothing Sanji had ever known. He could feel his skin burn as if he was on fire. 

His head felt like there were branches growing out of it.

When the pain faded Sanji opened his eyes. There was fire everywhere around him, and he was alone.

Where was Zoro? How could he get to him from here? 

He had to find out.

He'd  _ just _ gotten him to admit his feelings! He didn't want to lose him so soon! He wanted him for himself! He  _ needed _ him. 

Sanji stood, looking around his environment. 

His instincts said to go right, so he did.

Hopefully this would work.


	2. Chapter 2

The figure continued walking through the long hallway, all white walls with pictures too blinding to look at. Once they got outside it wasn’t as bright, it was actually kind of dark.

“Where are we going?” Zoro asked, pretty frustrated with how much walking was going on.

He could be sleeping right now. 

“There’s someone that wanted to see you once you got here.” The figure said, not looking away from the horizon.

“Who?” Zoro asked. He was confused about who would specifically ask for him.

“I think you know who.” The figure said bluntly. 

Zoro thought for a moment before realization all but slapped him in the face.

_ ‘Kuina’  _

“Where is she.” He demanded, suddenly stepping in front of the figure.

“Move aside, please.” The figure said, looking at Zoro, unblinking.

**_“Where is she?!”_ ** Zoro all but yelled, his voice echoing around them.

The figure’s eyes softened from a stern look to a fearful one.

“God help me now…” They murmured.

**_“TELL ME!!”_ ** Zoro snapped, grabbing the figure by the arm and twisting. 

“Okay! Okay. She’s down the road, last house on the left. Please let go of me.” They said, pain clear in their voice.

Zoro let go and started sprinting down the road.

The figure straightened up, halo glowing brighter.

“God frowns upon you.” They said as they watched the green haired man run down the road. 

Zoro ran as fast as he could and skidded to a stop at the front door, he slammed his fist on the door and pressed the doorbell so much it probably should have been broken.

“Who is it??” He heard a voice say from behind the door.

“Kuina, please open the door.” Zoro said, loud enough to be heard through the door, but not shouting.

He heard the door unlock and it opened fully. 

Zoro didn’t even think before grabbing Kuina and holding her tight, closing his eyes. 

Kuina held him close, crying onto his shoulder, she rubbed circles on his back. 

They stood there for a minute or two before Kuina pulled away from the hug. 

“Why don’t you come inside, Zoro. We have so much catching up to do.” She said, voice calm and soft.

Zoro nodded and they walked inside. There was so much to talk about, especially the fact that Kuina wasn’t a child anymore, meaning that she had her own stories to tell. 

\-----

Sanji had been walking for what felt like days, but he knew it hadn’t actually been that long. The world around him was on fire; was this even Earth? He didn’t think it looked like Earth.

_ ‘I must be in some kind of hell.’ _ He thought jokingly to himself.

He stumbled slightly as he realized he was about to walk right off a cliff. 

“Shit.” he mumbled to himself before stepping away from the edge, looking into the distance. 

His eyes widened at the sight. 

Houses. 

There were houses! 

He wasn’t alone! 

He looked around to find a pathway to the town. He spotted a trail and immediately started looking around for where he could get to the trail. 

He had to find someone and figure out where the hell he was. 

It took awhile but he finally got to the town. There were so many people walking around, but none of them looked human. Sanji decided it was in his best interest to act like it was normal; he didn't live here, after all. 

He walked up to a random person and tapped their shoulder. 

“Um, excuse me.” He said, trying to start a conversation.

“What the fuck do you want, kid?” The man asked gruffly.

Sanji took a step back.

“Do you know where I am?” He asked. He didn’t want to start a fight here, not when he still needed to find Zoro. 

“You new here, or somethin'? Shitty kids always end up here, but they’re always confused about it. How fuckin' annoying.” The man said, rolling his eyes.

Sanji only nodded. 

“I really am sorry for bothering you, sir, but I want to know where I am so I can find my…” Sanji paused, “Friend.” He finished after deciding that was the best word to use for now.

That seemed to hit a soft spot with the man and he sighed. 

“What’s your name, kid?” He asked, tone softer than before. 

“Sanji.” Sanji replied quickly.

“Alright then, Sanji: Welcome to Hell. Not sure what made the big man decide you belong here, but there’s nothing we can really do to change that now is there?” The man said, aggressively patting Sanji on the back.

“Let’s go find your house, and you can tell me about the dude you’re looking for, and I'll see if I know 'em.” He said, turning the other way and walking. 

Sanji followed without argument. 

\--------

“So that Sanji guy. You’ve got a thing for him, huh?” Kuina asked jokingly while nudging Zoro’s arm. 

Zoro nudged her back and laughed a bit.

“He’s got a thing for me too, for your information.” He said with a smile, but the smile faded. 

“What’s wrong?” Kuina asked, brows furrowing in a worried expression.

“We died.” Zoro said quietly. 

“Well no shit, dude.” Kuina laughed, “You wouldn’t be talking to me right now if you were alive!” 

Zoro nodded a bit. 

“Yeah, I know but. I lost him. Some random asshole said he was in Hell, or something, and that I won’t be able to see him. But I want him with me more than anything right now. I want him to meet you. I want you to hear him ramble on and on about food, and the All Blue, and how I suck at picking wild fruit for him and always manage to find poisonous stuff.” Zoro caught himself rambling and closed his mouth before he got out of hand. 

Kuina frowned. 

“You really love him huh, little bro.” She asked, in a tone that proved that she knew the answer to that question. 

Zoro didn’t speak; he knew that she knew the answer. 

“I’m never going to see him again.” He said quietly. 

There was a very long moment of silence between them. 

Kuina was the one who broke the silence.

“You could see him again,” she said, very careful to make sure there was no one listening.

Zoro looked up.

“What do you mean?” He asked, very confused.

“There’s a huge gate all the way around this place, but past it you can kinda just. Jump. And you’ll either end up on Earth or you’ll end up in Hell, where Sanji is. Your halo will absolutely break, though, so you won’t be able to get back here. So. We won’t be able to talk anymore.” Kuina explained. 

Zoro shook his head. 

“I’ve been without you for so long. I don’t want to have to do that again.” He said, putting his head in his hands.

Kuina put a hand on his shoulder.

“If you love him, you should go to him.” She said, voice full of warmth, “We’ve been away from each other for a long time and always felt connected. And anyway, I could give you a connection item, and it will make it easier for us to talk, if that makes you feel better.” She continued. 

“I don’t even have a plan,” Zoro said into his hands. 

“We have time,” Kuina said confidently.

“All the time in the world.”

\-------

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me” Sanji growled into his hands. 

“You’ve got an angel on your hands, lover boy!” The man laughed.

“This isn’t funny! How am I going to get to him if he’s up there and I’m down here?!” Sanji was frustrated with his situation. He had no clue how to fix this.

“Listen kid, if he loves you as much as you say he does, all you can really do is wait. He could jump down here if he wanted to find ya.” He said, more serious than before. 

“For now you should have a drink.” He said, passing Sanji a glass that filled on its own.

Sanji took a sip and set it down again.

“Well, while you’re here, I might as well make you some food as a thank you.” Sanji said, standing confidently and walking towards the kitchen of his new house.

The man watched as Sanji worked, amazed at how Sanji managed to use every bit of the ingredients he used. 

Before he knew it, Sanji was finished, and placed a plate in front of the man.

“Voila!” Sanji said happily with a smile. 

The man looked at the food, a smile wide on his face before eating the meal quickly. 

“Damn kid, that's the best food I've ever fuckin' had!” He said shoving another spoonful into his mouth.

“So what’s your name? I told you mine, but I never got yours.” Sanji asked, slowly eating his own food. 

“Huh? Oh. My name is Mark.” The man said, only half paying attention. 

“Well, Mark, thank you for your help.” Sanji said, nodding in his direction.

“No prob kid! I've been looking for someone like you, anyway.” He said. 

“Oh really?” Sanji asked.

“Yup! i've helped a lot of people in this shit hole of a town; one more and I can go to Heaven and see my daughter again.” He said, words muffled by food.

Sanji stood straight. 

“Is that how it works?” He asked.

“Yup, if you mrph, if you uh, help seven hundred and seventy-seven people down here, then you can go to Heaven because you helped so many people. But it can't be like “Oh, I helped this bitch put gas in her car,” it's gotta be meaningful stuff.” He said, still shoving food in his mouth and grabbing seconds.

Sanji slumped a bit. 

“That's a lot of people.” He said, hope leaving him as fast as it came.

“Yup. Well, you should get some sleep. We can start your good deeds tomorrow.” The man said, pushing Sanji in the direction of the bedroom in the house.

Sanji agreed that it would be a good idea to get some sleep. 

He rubbed his eyes and got under the covers, falling asleep as quickly as he could so that he could get to work tomorrow. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you youkoartemis for helping with editing

The ocean seemed to be as unsteady as the rest of the crew. 

The loss of two crewmates, two friends, had taken a toll on the others. 

No one had spoken about it, because if they did everyone would leave the conversation with tears staining their face. 

The food was bland. 

The deck was silent: No sound of their swordsman snoring while leaning against the edge of the ship, swords in arms. 

The kitchen was empty: No one had set foot in there. There was no one keeping them out, but that was the problem. 

The crew spent a lot of time together, comforting each other. 

What was the hardest was watching Chopper, the tiny reindeer, try to revive the cook and the swordsman. There was no way to do so, but he kept trying. Spending hours upon hours making new medicines and trying everything possible to try to get them to even move slightly.

Tonight was one of those nights. 

Chopper was working again, trying as hard as he could to get something from the other two. 

The door creaked open slowly, and Chopper turned around to see who it was. 

His Captain, the future pirate king. 

Luffy stood in the door, expression unreadable. 

“Luffy.... It’s not working...” Chopper said, voice trembling. 

He ran up to his captain and held onto his leg. 

“Make it better! Fix it! Give them a captain’s order to be alive again!!! Please!!!!!” Chopper was crying at this point, tears falling to the ground as Luffy pet him gently. 

Luffy picked up the small doctor and walked over to where the bodies of his crewmates were. 

“I know you two can hear me. Even if you’re dead. You two need to get back to us. Captain’s orders.” Luffy said, voice stern, eyes serious. 

Right as he stopped speaking, there was a lightning flash outside, and it began raining, so heavily that the rest of the crew had to run inside. 

Luffy stood there, Chopper held securely in his arms. 

Luffy pressed his face into Chopper's hat and cried, legs giving out on him. 

They sat on the floor for what felt like forever.

\----------

Zoro felt a sudden pain in his head, like something was tugging at his mind. He pressed one hand to his forehead trying to take the pain away somehow. He heard Kuina walk into the room, so he stopped and turned to face her. 

“Okay so. I’ve got most of the stuff for a connection item, but nothing to attach it to.” She said, holding out a box full of random items. She scratched her head for a moment. 

“Do you have your swords?” She asked, looking back to Zoro. 

“Uh. No.” Zoro said, reaching for where they usually would be to confirm that they weren’t there. 

Kuina made a face. 

“Well, I'm sure they’re looking for you, so. Why don’t you go for a walk and see if you could find them?” She said, starting to push Zoro out the door. 

Zoro didn't fight it and just went outside. He stood right outside the door for a moment before picking a direction and walking.

\-------

Sanji woke up quickly, sitting up as quickly as he could and moving to sit on the edge of the bed. 

He had one hell of a headache. 

He stood up slowly and walked over to the bathroom to wash his face. 

“Mornin kid!” He heard Mark shout from the living room down the hall. 

Sanji waved a hand and shut the bathroom door behind him. He didn’t know why his head hurt so bad, but he felt like there was something he needed to do. 

What was he forgetting? 

He splashed water onto his face and looked into the mirror. 

“What the fuck…” He whispered to himself. 

He realized he hadn’t actually seen himself before then. 

Last he checked, he didn’t have horns before, but now apparently he did. Uneven and broken-looking horns grew from the top of his head, and two smaller ones grew around the side of his face. 

Sanji stared at himself for a moment, thinking about all the things he needed to do. 

_ ‘Find zoro. Help Mark... _ **_Get back to the crew_ ** _ ’  _ He thought to himself. 

“FUCK!!” He yelled, “How the fuck did I forget????” He was very thoroughly angry with himself now. 

_ How could he have forgotten about his crew? _ He was their  _ cook, _ their  _ friend! _ He was their  **_family!_ **

_ How _ did he forget that he needed to get back to them? 

There was a knock at the door.

“You ok in there, kid?” Mark asked through the door. 

Sanji froze for a moment then opened the door.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Let me get breakfast going real quick.” He said, walking past Mark. 

Mark shrugged and followed him. 

\------

Zoro had been walking for a while now. 

He didn’t really know where he was going, or what he was trying to do. 

He kicked a rock and followed it wherever it went. 

He looked up for a moment and saw someone pass him, blond hair covering half of their face.

“Sanji???” He said out loud, partly on accident, but also partly on purpose. 

The person stopped where they were. They turned around to look at Zoro. 

“You aren’t Sanji.” Zoro said, slightly embarrassed. 

“You  _ did _ say Sanji!” The person said. 

Zoro knew now that the person wasn’t even a guy, just a woman that looked a lot like Sanji. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to bother you.” Zoro said, running his fingers through his hair. 

“No, no! Please, I know Sanji!” the woman said. 

Zoro’s mouth opened a bit as he just stood in front of this woman, trying to figure out who the hell she was. 

“How?” He asked. It was all he could think of. 

“If we are talking about the same Sanji… He’s my son.” The woman said, hand moving up to play with her hair. 

Everything clicked into place for Zoro: This woman didn’t look like Sanji - Sanji looked like her, because she was his  _ mother!  _

“I’m looking for him.” Zoro blurted out without thinking, and the woman looked at him with the same warmth Sanji did. 

“Well, is there anything I could do to help?” The woman asked. 

Zoro shook his head. 

“No, it’s alright, I've already got a plan.” Zoro said. 

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his head, like earlier but worse. 

Zoro stumbled a bit and closed his eyes. 

The woman held him up. 

“Maybe you need to relax for a bit.” she said softly.

Zoro nodded. 

“What’s your name, by the way? Mine is Sora.” She said, clearly trying to distract Zoro so they could walk back to wherever she lived. 

“Zoro.” He said, slightly slurred. 

Sora smiled warmly. 

"That’s a nice name.” She said before starting to guide Zoro back to her home. 

\-----

Sanji finished putting breakfast out for Mark. 

He cleaned the pans and knives he used and put them back where they went. 

Mark sat at the table and ate. 

Sanji watched the sink drain. He just wanted to find Zoro and get back to the crew. That’s all he really cared about. 

He liked Mark, of course, but he hadn’t known him long enough to be able to be attached to him in any way. He did want to help him get back to his daughter, and the best part about that was that he didn’t have to do much: He just had to let Mark help him, and then Mark could see his daughter again. 

He felt selfish, but in a way, that was expected of most people in Hell. 

That made him feel a bit better. 

Right when he was about to find something else to do, there was a loud bang outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Zoro had spent months planning. 

Everything was set up and ready to go.

He had his connection item so he could speak to Kuina when he needed to. 

He had his swords.

All he had to do now was sneak out to the edge of town and get past the gate then.

Jump. 

He was ready. 

He wanted to see Sanji. He wanted to find him and then find a way back home. Kuina gave him a pat on the back and watched from her window as Zoro made his way to the edge. 

He looked down, he couldn’t see anything but clouds. 

He looked back at Kuina, she smiled at him and nodded. Zoro nodded in return.

He jumped.

\-----

Sanji had spent so much time on this. Helping people over and over even if he didn’t actually care about their problems. He was at 776. 

One more person. 

This person needed help finding their partner, they both came here but lost each other on the way. Sanji could relate to this person the most, he had also lost the person he loved. 

They had spent all day looking for the person and finally they found someone. Stuck under a collapsed building, Sanji ran over to them and kicked away the large chunks of building.

Helping the person up and making sure they weren't too hurt. 

They asked what their name was, sure enough it matched who they were looking for. 

He smiled. Then united the couple. 

This was it, finally he would make it to heaven to see Zoro again.

He could feel himself get lighter, starting to float off the ground, wings growing feathers and his horns growing into a halo. 

The world around him getting farther away as it got brighter and brighter. 

Finally he made it.

\-----

Zoro sat up quickly, breath fast and ragged.

He looked around. “It was a dream” he said to himself, flopping back down onto the bed.

He still had so much planning to do. 

His escape was going to happen soon, but not yet.

\----- 

Sanji fell off the couch “Fuck” he mumbled into the floor.

‘Another dream’ he thought to himself. 

He punched the ground, he was still so far from getting to his goal.

He just wanted to go home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it! yay! This chapter was for everyone talking about how they would go crazy if they ended up switching places, a little prank because y'all tempted me too much hahaha. This chapter might stay up once i write the next actual chapter or i might post it as it's own sperate thing just for fun
> 
> Anyway! sorry for the prank but thank you for reading!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Zoro sat down on the couch of this new house, Sora really did have a nice place. That was expected considering she was Sanji’s mother. She had gone to the kitchen to make something to help with the headache that was so bad he could barely walk. He watched as she carefully poured the hot water in a cup and placed two tea bags into the water, stirring to help it. 

“Do you want honey?” she asked, looking over her shoulder at Zoro. 

Zoro blinked for a moment, clearing the haze from his mind. 

“Uh, yes please” he replied. 

Sora nodded and smiled warmly at him. 

He could really understand why Sanji cared so much about her and why he had so many stories to tell. 

Sora was kind, and warm, and had no place for hate in her heart. Sanji looked like her, cared like her, was as warm as her. Being around Sora made Zoro feel like he was around Sanji. He felt safe, like he could cry or be upset and still be safe. 

“Here you go, dear.” Sora said, placing a cup in front of Zoro and sitting across from him. “Are your wings ok?” she asked, worried expression unhidden. 

Zoro tilted his head.

“Wings?” he asked. 

He hadn’t noticed he had wings until just now, and suddenly he could feel every misplaced feather. He cringed at himself but then realized he still needed to reply.

“Yeah, they’re fine, thank you.” He said before taking a sip of the tea he was given. 

Sora stood up and walked behind him, motherly instincts taking hold as she pulled any feathers that needed to be pulled and smoothed out the ones that were able to stay. 

It was relaxing, having all the uncomfortable feelings in his wings be taken away. Zoro found himself wishing his mother had been this nice to him when he still lived with her. Before she left him. 

Zoro’s mother was always moving, and it wasn’t like she didn’t care about Zoro: She stayed with him until he was old enough to keep himself alive. 

That was much younger than most people though, because even when she was around, she didn’t do much to give him food. Just shelter and clothing. Before Zoro was even schooling age, his mother left, in the middle of the night. Packed up her things and went to who knows where. 

That’s when Zoro started traveling as well, training his skills with swords as he went, until he found a new place to live, made new friends, found a family. 

Sora had finished fixing his wings a while before he finally got his thoughts back to the present. She was cleaning up in the kitchen. 

Zoro looked out the window, it was almost sundown. He knew Kuina wasn’t expecting him to come home the same day; she knew he liked to be out and about for days at a time. He could take a nap here for a bit before making his way back. 

It was nice here anyway. 

He laid down on the couch, back against the back of the couch so he could shield it. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

\-----

Sanji stretched, waking up from a very boring dream. 

He got up out of bed and walked to the living room, waving at Mark before walking outside. 

“Where ya goin?” he asked.

Sanji did not answer and just kept walking. Sanji didn’t completely understand why he felt like he needed to be outside today.

There was something deep inside him telling him where to go. So he listened. It was warm outside as usual, Sanji didn’t think about it much. 

The cold is what caught him off guard.

In this place, there was never any cold. No cold breezes, no snow, not even the fans did much. But here, it was cold, almost cold enough that Sanji would have wanted to get a better jacket.

Yet he felt like this is where he was supposed to be. He didn’t know why but he knew he had to stay right where he was. 

Then it happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, school has been absolutely swamping me lately and ive set a rule for myself that I cant work on weekends. The next chapter will be good though, i've got plans for it. I just wanted to post this short chapter so people knew I'm alive, haha


	6. Chapter 6

Zoro was on his way back home when he decided. He couldn’t afford to wait anymore. He needed to find his swords and get out of here. 

He walked past other people who looked at him like something was off; he didn’t care though. People always looked at him like that. 

He felt a large hand on his shoulder and instinctively whipped around and threw a left hook at whoever was there. 

That turned out to be a good idea: It was the stupid angel from before. 

“What do you want?” Zoro growled, his amber eyes catching the light, making him that much more intimidating. 

The angel scooted away from Zoro, realizing how angry he was. 

“I- uh- I-” The angel tried to speak, but as expected, they failed miserably. 

Zoro scoffed at them, turning back around and leaving. 

He continued walking back home before he tripped. 

“Fuck!” He said to himself, looking at whatever the hell it was that tried to disrupt his walk.

It was his swords! 

“Where the fuck have you three been?” He asked, picking his swords up off the ground. 

He attached them where they were supposed to be. He smirked before continuing to walk home. 

He opened the door and saw Kuina sitting at the table, reading a book.

"Welcome back." She said without looking up

Zoro shrugged and walked in, not bothering to take his boots off. There was no dirt or possibility of anything getting dirty anyway. 

He walked over to the table and placed the swords on it. 

Kuina looked at them and smiled. 

"Took them long enough." She said with a chuckle. 

Zoro sat down. 

"So. Can you do something with these?" He asked. 

Kuina looked at the swords again and then back at her book before pointing at the pure white sword. 

"I can connect to that one, and it will be our connection item. Then you can talk to me easier, even if you aren't here." She said as she read. 

There was a moment or two of silence. 

"You leaving soon?" She asked suddenly. 

Zoro rested his head on the palm of his hand.

"Yeah. I was thinking about it. I just wanted to make sure I could still talk to you." He said calmly, like he was thinking about falling asleep where he sat. 

"Yeah, I figured." Kuina said, flipping the page. 

She closed the book and stood up, taking the sword she pointed at earlier and closing her eyes. 

Zoro watched in interest as she took the sword out of its sheath and started studying the blade. She nodded, then grabbed the blade with her left hand, slicing it. 

Zoro was expecting blood, but the only thing that exited the cut was light. Pure white light. 

She dripped the light on the blade, coating the entire thing before putting it back in the sheath and handing it back to Zoro. 

She then looked at her hand and waved it around for a moment, magically closing the wound. 

"There we go." She said, smile on her face. 

Zoro smiled back and put all his swords back at his side. 

"So you going today?" Kuina asked. 

"I might." Zoro replied, watching as his friend walked aimlessly around the room. 

"Welp, let's not delay anymore!" She said, smile brighter than Zoro had ever seen before. 

Zoro nodded and stood up.

\------

Kuina went over the plan with Zoro one last time before they made their way to the large gate and snuck to the outside, going to the very edge of the land. 

"You ready?" Kuina asked, looking over at Zoro. 

"Yeah." Zoro replied with a firm nod. 

Zoro looked at Kuina. Even with how well he hid his emotions, he knew Kuina could tell he was worried. Of course he was worried! He was about to jump off a sky island and land who knows where! 

Kuina hugged him, firm and warm. They both knew this would be the last time they could hug like this. 

Kuina nodded. 

Zoro stepped closer to the edge. 

"HEY!" A voice boomed from behind them, "GET AWAY FROM THERE OR ELSE!" The voice yelled again. 

Zoro turned to them, then to Kuina. 

There were about twenty guards coming their way. 

Zoro went to take out his swords, but before he could do so, he felt Kuina push him off the edge of the island. 

"I'll see you again!" She said as Zoro fell. 

The wind rushed past Zoro's face as he watched the island get farther and farther away. He'd left his childhood friend once again. He probably wouldn't ever see her again. 

Maybe one day he could find her again, but there were other things to focus on. 

He looked to where he was falling. 

He could see two ways to go, and he had to pick a direction. 

He had only a few seconds to pick. 

He had no clue what path went where, but right before it was too late he picked. 

Left. 

\--------

Sanji looked at the sky, he could see something there. 

A bird? 

A bat? 

He squinted, trying to get a better look. 

The thing was falling, maybe it was some kind of hurt animal? 

Wait. 

It looked like a person, with horns and wings? 

Apparently they didn't even know how to use said wings. 

What an idiot. 

Sanji took a few steps back and realized that the person looked very familiar. He couldn't be completely sure. How would he have gotten here? 

Then there was a loud  **_crack_ ** as the person hit the ground, being sent a few feet into it. 

Sanji stood there looking at the figure. 

He was definitely right: It was Zoro. 

He watched as Zoro pushed himself up and looked in Sanji's direction, clearly still trying to figure out what just happened. 

Sanji stared at the man: Short mossy hair; huge wings; a halo that was bleeding and shattered, making it look like horns rather than a halo. 

Sanji knew he had to say something, so he smirked. 

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" He blurted out before erupting in laughter, folded nearly in half. 

Zoro glared before saying "No." and laughing a bit himself as he stood up. 

"What took you so long?" sanji asked, after he collected himself again 

"You're one to talk, curly. I got to you before you could get to me." Zoro said, scowling at the cook. 

There was a minute of silence.

Zoro checking himself for injuries and Sanji looking around the area, glancing at zoro occasionally.

Sanji blushed slightly before he turned to zoro. 

'fuck it.' he thought to himself as he went to hug zoro. 

Zoro hugged him back. 

Finally they were together again 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a bit again, lots has happened so it's hard to get chapters out recently


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for not posting in so long, there's been so much going on that I honestly forgot that I was the one writing this story hahaha
> 
> Im going to see if i can bulk write 3 or 4 chapters to have ready in case i go a long time without being able to write. So we'll see about that.

Sanji had almost forgotten where he was, he had Zoro with him after all, this was his Heaven. He only remembered he was in literal Hell when they stopped hugging. 

Sanji backed up slightly, moving his hand to Zoro’s face. 

“I missed you so much.” He said, voice wavering slightly with the amount of emotion he was feeling at that moment. 

Zoro closed his eyes and leaned a bit into Sanji’s hand. 

He didn’t need to say anything for Sanji to understand what he meant. 

Sanji grabbed Zoro’s hand. 

“We need to get back to them. You know that right?” He asked. 

Zoro tilted his head to one side. 

“Who?” He asked quietly, this was all probably a bit overwhelming for him. 

“Luffy.” Sanji stated, bluntly. 

Zoro straightened himself, eyes going wide at the realization. 

“Fuck.”

\-----------

Zoro started to pace around the room.

“There isn’t much we can do right now, Zoro” Sanji attempted to reason with Zoro as he mumbled to himself about possible plans. Each one seemingly more impossible than the last.

“We have to figure something out.” Zoro said, frustration clear in his voice

Sanji took out a cigarette and lit it with a small fire from his fingertip then took a long drag before looking back at Zoro. He hadn’t actually gotten a good look at him as he was now. He was dressed in clothes that looked like they used to be white, now they seemed burnt. Along with his jagged and sharp horns, at least that's what they looked like. They were clearly broken and also burnt. He wondered if the black color would wipe off like normal soot or if it was permanent and just always looked like that. 

“Are you even listening to me?” Zoro said, waving a hand in front of sanji.

Sanji sat up quickly

“Yes, sorry.” he managed to spit out with minimal stuttering. 

“Were you checking me out????” Zoro asked bluntly

Sanji nearly inhaled his cigarette and had to take a moment to collect himself again before his simple one word response of 

“WHaT!!!???” 

Zoro tilted his head back, stretching his neck a bit and rolled one shoulder. Sanji raised an eyebrow at that. 

“You good?” he asked, mostly just as filler for the silence between the two. 

“I fell out of the fucking sky less than an hour ago. Sorry that i’m a bit stiff and sore.” Zoro said simply as he continued to stretch. 

Sanji felt a bit embarrassed, it did make sense that Zoro would need to stretch a bit. 

He could offer to make him something to help, he wasn’t too good at stuff like that though. He was a cook, not a doctor. 

Sanji propped his head up on the palm of his hand, elbow resting on the table. Watching Zoro’s muscles move under his clothing. He could feel his face getting red with blush.

He caught his mind wandering to places it shouldn't so he stood up quickly, pulled out another cigarette, and walked over to the kitchen to start dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some filler today, I didnt have time for any plot

It was way too warm here for zoro to be comfortable but there wasn’t much he could do but sit in front of the fan and maybe take a cold shower.

The place wasn’t at all what he thought it would be like. 

The neighborhood where Sanji lived was actually pretty nice, nothing like how people had always described hell.

Not that Zoro believed in any of this stuff before he was thrown into the middle of it. 

Sanji walked over with a cold lemonade in one hand and a plate of onigiri in the other.

“You gonna sit in front of that fan all day or are we actually going to do something?” he asked, setting down the plate and cup on the table next to Zoro. 

Zoro just shrugged and took a sip of his drink not caring about how sweet it was. He just needed something to help cool him off. 

Once he finished the drink he wiped his face off with his arm. 

He then decided that the only thing that could help was to take his shirt off, so without thinking about it, he did so.

In about 3 seconds he was startled by the sound of a plate breaking and something hitting the ground with a thump. Zoro quickly turned to see Sanji laying next to the broken plate and a bit of blood trailing from his nose down the side of his face. 

Zoro relaxed a bit knowing that he wasn’t dead but then realized that Sanji probably couldn't die again if he tried. 

He walked over to sanji and started to pick up the bits of broken ceramic plate that had gone all over the floor. 

Once he had finished and threw away the shards, he looked back over at Sanji who was now sitting up and was blushing furiously as he watched Zoro.

Once he realized Zoro was looking at him he quickly diverted his eyes to the floor. Zoro laughed a bit at that. 

Did Sanji not remember what their last words were to each other when they died? 

Zoro shrugged it off, Sanji probably didn’t remember because of all the stress directly after that. 

“You don’t need to be all nervous like that. I still love you” Zoro said, voice casual, as if it was just a normal thing to say between the two of them. 

“Huh??” Sanji muttered, clearly caught off guard by the statement.

“When we died we both said we loved each other. That didn’t change, at least for me.” Zoro said as he helped sanji to his feet. 

“Oh. I thought it might have”

“Did it?”

“No no! I just thought you might have found someone better when you were in literal paradise. Ya know?”

“I didn’t really talk to anyone there, just an old friend, and we are very strictly friends.”

“Oh”

There was a very long pause between the two of them, sanji slightly shifted on his feet while Zoro stood solid and unmoving. Sanji then broke the silence. 

“I love you too” 

\-------

Sanji watched from the kitchen as zoro sat infront of the fan.

‘What the hell am i supposed to do right now’ he thought to himself, frustrated at the lack of purpose he had right now.

He looked around the room for things he could do.

‘I guess picking up around the house couldn’t hurt.’

Sanji moved towards the lvingroom to pick up random items off the table and throw away any trash Zoro had left out in the day he was here. 

Sanji was almost at the book shelf when the front door opened quickly and Zoro shot up from his spot, swords drawn.

Sanji watched as Mark’s face turned from happy to terrified

“Jesus fuck!” he said raising his hands above his head

“Kid, get your guard dog, he looks like he bites” 

Sanji ran his hands through his hair and walked over to zoro, putting on hand on his shoulder.

“Zoro, this is Mark.” he said, nodding his head towards Mark

“Mark, this is Zoro” he continued, nodding the other way to Zoro

Zoro relaxed a bit, putting his swords back into their sheaths, now he only rested his hand on them.

“Good doggy” mark said, teasingly

Zoro only rolled his eyes at that before sitting back in front of the fan

“Didn’t know you had a visitor, kid” Mark said as he walked to the living room and sat on the couch, flicking on the TV.

“Bit more than that” sanji muttered as he grabbed Zoro’s glass and went to refill it

Mark turned to look at Zoro, then looked at Sanji, then back at Zoro before giving a small laugh.

Zoro quickly turned to look at Mark, “What’s so funny?” he asked, voice sharp.

“Never thought the blonde twink would get with a guy like you” Mark said, casually flicking through channels on the TV. 

Zoro huffed, “Not like you could do any better.” 

“Yeah you’re right, but I also don’t have much interest in dudes” 

There was a long pause before Sanji brought Zoro’s drink to him

Mark turned to Sanji as sanji took a sip of his own drink 

“So you two fuckin?” he asked bluntly

Sanji spit out his drink 

“Well that’s a mess” Mark said, resting his head on the back of the couch

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SHITHEAD YOU’RE GONNA CLEAN THAT UP” Sanji yelled as he launched a kick in mark’s direction

Mark ducked just in time to avoid the kick 

Mark laughed to himself before getting up from the couch and grabbing an old rag Sanji had left on the table from his attempt at cleaning

“Don’t worry, I was just kidding around with you guys” He said as he started cleaning up the drink Sanji had gotten everywhere 

“We haven’t had the time yet” Zoro said, grin on his face 

“SHUT UP” sanji yelled, throwing a book at zoro

Zoro caught the book in one hand and laughed so hard that he fell out of his chair.

Mark smiled to himself before continuing to clean.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading and thank you Youkoartemis for helping me edit!


End file.
